STILL
by celengdebu
Summary: Karena keputusan untuk selalu mengajak Tomoru saat ingin jalan tak pernah mengecewakan. Dari prompt kencan musim dingin. Tsune x Tomoru.


.

"Rambutmu bagus."

"Cuma kukembalikan ke warna aslinya kok," Tomoru mengelus-elus poninya sambil meringis, "Dengan begini kita serupa ya, soalnya Tsune-_kun _tidak punya hobi mewarnai rambut."

"Untuk sementara ini kupikir lebih baik hitam saja," kekeh pria yang sedang menyusuri bagian drama romantis di rak DVD. Sebetulnya Tomoru sudah ingin tertawa dan ingin menarik Tsune pindah tempat ke film fiksi dengan efek-efek bagus, namun melihat pria itu begitu fokus dan luar biasa serius, sepertinya pilihan untuk diam dan memperhatikan terdengar jauh lebih bagus. Sempat terpikir hendak memanggil Isedai turut serta karena pemuda itu mengadu suntuk dan merengek minta diajak belanja–-kalau saja tak melihat bagaimana Tsune langsung pasang muka horor sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan berseru tanpa suara, '_No _Isedai! _No _Isedai!'

Didengarnya desah ringan dari yang bersangkutan, lengkap bersama sudut bibir yang tertarik turun dan gelengan kepala saat Tomoru bertanya heran, "Tidak ketemu?"

Tsune berkedik.

"Mungkin mencarinya kurang teliti? Kubantu ya? Atau mau cari di tempat lain? Masih ada dua toko di deretan depan, kalau Tsune-_kun _tidak capek berjalan," saran Tomoru seraya merogoh ponsel dan melirik angka yang tertera di sudut kanan atas, "Masih ada satu jam sebelum diskusi soal pesta akhir tahun."

"Diskusi?"

"Dengan _senpai_ agensiku yang badannya besar itu. Lewat telepon sih, paling juga dia yang menghubungi duluan. Yuk keluar," digamitnya lengan Tsune yang terseret pelan melewati pintu, "Oh! Pohon Natal!"

Dan Santa Claus, batin Tsune, menatap seorang pria tambun berjanggut putih tebal dengan topi berhias bola bulu di pucuknya. Tampak sedang membawa kantong hadiah dan papan penunjuk tempat berlangsungnya festival musim dingin yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Tomoru sudah sibuk foto-foto di dekat pohon incarannya sementara Tsune memandang hilir mudik anak kecil yang berlari-lari di sekitar pembatas.

Lucunya. Ingin punya.

"Tsune-_kuuuuun_, sini kufoto juga!"

Malas ah, batin Tsune lagi, bergeming melipat tangan.

"Tsune-_kuuuun._"

Malas lho.

"Sini foto bareng!"

Foto bareng?

Berdua?

"Boleh deh," cengir pria itu akhirnya, mengendap melewati anak-anak kecil agar tak tertabrak dan segera menjajari Tomoru yang siap dengan ponsel teracung di atas kepala. Berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu, lengan Tsune reflek melingkar di bahu Tomoru yang ikut merapat supaya keduanya muat dalam frame. Ringis riang pemuda itu terpampang ceria sementara Tsune balas mengangkat dua jari dengan bibir bergerak maju.

"Senyum dong."

"Buat aku begitu."

Mengangkat alis, Tomoru terpana sesaat. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa reaksi sebelum terbahak-bahak dan memukul ringan lengan Tsune yang menjulurkan lidah, "Apa?"

"Kalimat barusan terdengar sangat romantis lho."

"Lalu kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Habisnya geli kan?"

Melengos, Tsune mengacuhkan kikik berkelanjutan yang masih mengiringi perjalanan sampai ke mesin penjual minuman hangat. Tomoru menyuruhnya minggir karena tubuh jangkung Tsune agak menghalangi pandangan saat memilih tombol. Juga sama sekali tak bertanya meski harus menunggu Tsune membalas pesan yang mendadak masuk.

"Teman baru?" kepala Tomoru bergerak miring, menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi teh madu ke arah pria yang menekan fitur kirim dengan sumringah, "Dari pekerjaan yang kemarin itu ya? Kamen Rider?"

Menoleh, Tsune menerima gelasnya sedikit terkejut, "Kau memperhatikan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tomoru menyesap teh bagiannya diiringi tawa rendah agar tak tersedak, "Saat Tsune-_kun–_yang penampilannya berubah begini, mengajak bicara lewat _video call, _aku berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan rambutnya tumbuh sepanjang itu. Aku juga punya televisi lho, tentu saja harus sadar," diketuknya tepian gelas kertas ke ujung gelas Tsune yang masih mengerjap, "_Omedetou._"

Tak bisa menentukan antara niat mengangguk datar atau berlari ke sudut jalan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, Tsune memilih untuk memalingkan muka dan menghirup tehnya perlahan agar napsu yang menggodanya untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang Tomoru dengan cara memeluk sekuat tenaga itu lenyap ditelan rasa manis. Pun mengacuhkan apakah telinganya yang tak tertutup untaian rambut itu terlihat merah atau tidak.

"Tidak suka kuberi selamat?"

"…suka."

"Kok malah diam?"

"Aku bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana."

Terbahak; entah keberapa kalinya sejak menepi tadi, Tomoru membuang gelasnya lebih dulu sebelum memutar posisi berdirinya ke hadapan Tsune serta mendongak untuk mencari mata pria itu. Sepasang lengannya terangkat menyibak anak rambut Tsune yang memanjang menyentuh dagu lalu menahannya di masing-masing pelipis. Tanpa canggung, wajahnya didekatkan sambil tersenyum.

"_Ganbare._"

Dan Tsune mematung menanggapi.

.

* * *

–

_Bagaimana ya._

_Rasanya jadi benar-benar ingin menangis._

–


End file.
